The following studies will be conducted: 1) using an in vitro chamber in which isotopic unindirectional flux measurements can be made, confirm inhibition of active transport by ethanol in the gastric mucosa of the dog that was found by in vivo electrophysiological studies and determine which actively transported ions (C1-, Na ion, H ion) are inhibited; 2) determine the effects of ethanol on canine gastric mucosal Mg ion-ATPase, Mg ion HCO-3-ATPase, ATP and cyclic 3'5'-adenosine monophosphate (cAMP) using in vitro and in vivo studies; 3) determine the effects of alcohol on ATP content in the in vitro and in vivo rabbit pancreas; and 4) electrophysiological and ATP alterations produced by chronic administration of ethanol in the dog will be evaluated--potential difference and resistance changes will be correlated to onset of ATP changes.